


No se elige de quien enamorarse

by SereRimoldi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereRimoldi/pseuds/SereRimoldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Louis comienza a salir con Eleanor, nacen en Harry unos celos enormes. Pero, confundido cree que está enamorado de Eleanor. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, Niall, Liam y Zayn se irá dando cuenta de que en realidad ama a su mejor amigo, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Déjame ver Niall - dijo Harry a su amigo - yo soy el que debe observar.  
En ese momento Harry y Niall estaban espiando a otro integrante de la banda, Louis, cuando se encontraba en su cita con su actual novia. Eleanor. Desde que Harry le presento a su mejor amigo a Els había sentido unos celos infernales. Jamás se había sentido así. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquella chica que ahora estaba saliendo con Louis. La cosa fue así. Harry conoció a Eleanor en una discoteca y se hicieron muy amigos, pero él nunca había sentido nada por ella. Pero luego se la presento a su compañero de banda, Louis y ese extraño sentimiento llamado celos salió a la luz. Cada vez que veía a su amigo con la joven se sentía furioso, tenía ganas de romper algo. Trato de negarlo varias veces, pero al final se dio por vencido, estaba enamorado de la novia de Louis, que él mismo le había presentado.  
\- Bueno, mira - dijo Niall dejandole un espacio al Harry para que observe a la pareja.  
\- No puedo creer que esten juntos, ya no lo soporto más.  
\- Entonces deja de mirarlos, no se cuanto tiempo más seguiré con esta mentira. Louis siempre me dice a donde irá con Eleanor y me dice que no se lo diga a nadie para poder tener privacidad y tu siempre me terminas convenciendo no solo de que te lo diga sino de que te acompañe a espiarlos - dijo el rubio algo asustado de que los descubran.  
\- Un rato más y nos vamos - dijo Harry sin quitar la vista del ojiazul y su pareja.  
\- Bueno, pero apúrate porque le prometí a Liam que llegaría a las seis y ya son las seis y media.  
La vida amorosa de Niall a diferencia de la de Harry iba mucho mejor. Para sorpresa de todos Niall había aceptado hace unos seis meses que le atraían los hombres y dias después comenzó a salir con su compañero de banda, Liam. Al principio a todos les resultó raro ver a dos de sus mejores amigos estar juntos, tambíen los fans y la prensa se sorprendieron, pero luego se acostumbraron.  
\- Esta bien, vamos - dijo Harry saliendo de su escondite.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor miró a su novio mientras comía.  
\- ¿Porque estas tan callado? Algo te sucede, cuentame - Le dijo tomándole la mano.  
\- Es Harry, ultimamente está muy distanciado y casi no me habla. He tratado de descubrir la razón, pero no la encuentro. - dijo Louis algo preocupado.  
\- Tal vez tuvo un problema familiar y no esta de humor - dijo la joven tratando de encontrar la solución al problema de su novio.  
\- No, Hazza no es asi, si tiene algun problema siempre me avisa a mi primero, no se porque esta tan distanciado, me preocupa, no quiero perder a un amigo como él.  
\- Pero,¿hace cuanto que está así?  
\- No se, cuando viviamos juntos eramos inseparables, pero desde que me mude contigo comenzó a hablarme menos.  
\- Tal vez te extraña y siente que ya no lo quieres tanto como antes - Eleanor logró sacarle una sonrisa a Louis ya que eso era lo más probable, desde que los jóvenes se mudaron a una casa solos Harry no era el mismo. Estaba, ¿extraño?, ¿triste?  
\- Si, yo tambien extraño mucho compartir ese departamento.

Liam llevaba una hora esperando a Harry y Niall y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Su amigo y su novio estaban tardando demaciado y decidio llamarlos. Los chicos se encontraban en un taxi volviendo, pero el trafico era demaciado y estaban atrazados. Entonces a Liam se le ocurrió preparar una cena especial para Niall.   
Dos horas después Niall y Harry llegaron agotados. Al ver la mesa puesta para dos personas el chico de rulos decidió volver a su casa.  
\- Hola, como tardaban mucho, em.. y estaba solo, y… decidi hacer esto - dijo Liam que al ver a Niall se le había olvidado hasta como hablar.  
\- Todo se ve delicioso - dijo el chico rubio acercandose a el mayor. Una pequeña distancia separaba sus labios y lentamente se acercaron hasta que esa distancia se cortó. Fue un beso tierno y lento. Ambos lo necesitaban, como no todos tomaron bien su relación habían decidido no besarse ni ser muy afectuosos en público y al ser famosos siempre hay paparazzi por todos lados. Así que eran pocas las veces que estaban solos. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron.  
\- Comenzemos a comer que muero de hambre - dijo Niall haciendo que Liam riera. Él era así y nunca cambiría, su estomago siempre iba antes que todo.  
\- Sentémonos, preparé una pasta al pesto que me enseñó la madre de Zayn cuando vino de visita, espero que te guste.  
\- Si, está deliciosa - respondió el menor que ya casi terminaba su plato.  
\- Oye Niall, ¿sabes que le pasa a Harry? porque últimamente esta muy callado y esta distinto- Niall casi escupe la comida, no se esperaba esa pregunta y no tenía ganas de explicar, aunque fuese Liam.  
\- Es complicado, no es importante, ¿que hay de postre? - respondió evitando la pregunta.  
\- Vamos, cuéntame, ¿en serio me vas a ocultar lo que le sucede?  
\- Lo que pasa es que Harry desde que Louis comenzo a salir con Eleanor, es que, se ha sentido algo celoso. Al principio no lo quería admitir, pero luego de que le insistiera admitió que la gustaba Eleanor. - dijo Niall lo más rápido que pudo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿tu crees que es verdad? - dijo Liam no tan seguro de lo que el rubio le decia.- Porque Harry no parece hacer nada al respecto.  
\- Liam, te mentí -dijo culpable Niall - cuando salimos con Harry no fuimos a comprar nada, fuimos a espiar a Louis y a Eleanor, y llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo. No quería contarselo a nadie, porque tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos se enterara, pero no soporto más esta mentira, tenía que decirtelo.  
\- Oh, ya veo, te entiendo Niall y entiendo que no hayas querido contarmelo, pero debemos hacer algo al respecto, Harry no puede seguir así.   
\- Si, tenemos que hablar con ellos, porque, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero casi no se hablan, antes eran como uña y mugre y ahora…  
\- Si, luego les hablamos, pero, ¿estas seguro de que Harry está celoso porque le gusta Eleanor? - dijo Liam pensativo.  
\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?  
\- ¿No crees que tal vez Harry este enamorado de Louis y no de …. sabes, olvidalo.  
\- Esta bien  
Liam y Niall no volvieron a tocar el tema, pero el mayor se quedo pensado. Algo adentro de él le decía a gritos que Harry estaba confundido, de que estaba enamorado de el mayor de la banda.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor miró a su novio mientras comía.  
\- ¿Porque estas tan callado? Algo te sucede, cuentame - Le dijo tomándole la mano.  
\- Es Harry, ultimamente está muy distanciado y casi no me habla. He tratado de descubrir la razón, pero no la encuentro. - dijo Louis algo preocupado.  
\- Tal vez tuvo un problema familiar y no esta de humor - dijo la joven tratando de encontrar la solución al problema de su novio.  
\- No, Hazza no es asi, si tiene algun problema siempre me avisa a mi primero, no se porque esta tan distanciado, me preocupa, no quiero perder a un amigo como él.  
\- Pero,¿hace cuanto que está así?  
\- No se, cuando viviamos juntos eramos inseparables, pero desde que me mude contigo comenzó a hablarme menos.  
\- Tal vez te extraña y siente que ya no lo quieres tanto como antes - Eleanor logró sacarle una sonrisa a Louis ya que eso era lo más probable, desde que los jóvenes se mudaron a una casa solos Harry no era el mismo. Estaba, ¿extraño?, ¿triste?  
\- Si, yo tambien extraño mucho compartir ese departamento.

Liam llevaba una hora esperando a Harry y Niall y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Su amigo y su novio estaban tardando demaciado y decidio llamarlos. Los chicos se encontraban en un taxi volviendo, pero el trafico era demaciado y estaban atrazados. Entonces a Liam se le ocurrió preparar una cena especial para Niall.   
Dos horas después Niall y Harry llegaron agotados. Al ver la mesa puesta para dos personas el chico de rulos decidió volver a su casa.  
\- Hola, como tardaban mucho, em.. y estaba solo, y… decidi hacer esto - dijo Liam que al ver a Niall se le había olvidado hasta como hablar.  
\- Todo se ve delicioso - dijo el chico rubio acercandose a el mayor. Una pequeña distancia separaba sus labios y lentamente se acercaron hasta que esa distancia se cortó. Fue un beso tierno y lento. Ambos lo necesitaban, como no todos tomaron bien su relación habían decidido no besarse ni ser muy afectuosos en público y al ser famosos siempre hay paparazzi por todos lados. Así que eran pocas las veces que estaban solos. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron.  
\- Comenzemos a comer que muero de hambre - dijo Niall haciendo que Liam riera. Él era así y nunca cambiría, su estomago siempre iba antes que todo.  
\- Sentémonos, preparé una pasta al pesto que me enseñó la madre de Zayn cuando vino de visita, espero que te guste.  
\- Si, está deliciosa - respondió el menor que ya casi terminaba su plato.  
\- Oye Niall, ¿sabes que le pasa a Harry? porque últimamente esta muy callado y esta distinto- Niall casi escupe la comida, no se esperaba esa pregunta y no tenía ganas de explicar, aunque fuese Liam.  
\- Es complicado, no es importante, ¿que hay de postre? - respondió evitando la pregunta.  
\- Vamos, cuéntame, ¿en serio me vas a ocultar lo que le sucede?  
\- Lo que pasa es que Harry desde que Louis comenzo a salir con Eleanor, es que, se ha sentido algo celoso. Al principio no lo quería admitir, pero luego de que le insistiera admitió que la gustaba Eleanor. - dijo Niall lo más rápido que pudo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿tu crees que es verdad? - dijo Liam no tan seguro de lo que el rubio le decia.- Porque Harry no parece hacer nada al respecto.  
\- Liam, te mentí -dijo culpable Niall - cuando salimos con Harry no fuimos a comprar nada, fuimos a espiar a Louis y a Eleanor, y llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo. No quería contarselo a nadie, porque tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos se enterara, pero no soporto más esta mentira, tenía que decirtelo.  
\- Oh, ya veo, te entiendo Niall y entiendo que no hayas querido contarmelo, pero debemos hacer algo al respecto, Harry no puede seguir así.   
\- Si, tenemos que hablar con ellos, porque, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero casi no se hablan, antes eran como uña y mugre y ahora…  
\- Si, luego les hablamos, pero, ¿estas seguro de que Harry está celoso porque le gusta Eleanor? - dijo Liam pensativo.  
\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?  
\- ¿No crees que tal vez Harry este enamorado de Louis y no de …. sabes, olvidalo.  
\- Esta bien  
Liam y Niall no volvieron a tocar el tema, pero el mayor se quedo pensado. Algo adentro de él le decía a gritos que Harry estaba confundido, de que estaba enamorado de el mayor de la banda.


End file.
